kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Risty and Zack
This article focuses on the interactions between Risty and Zack. Overview Despite Zack's short time on the show, while he was competing he was able to form a strong friendship with his Emmys teammate Risty. They first bonded over a prank that Zack had pulled on Elena and found that while they were physical opposites they had very compatible personalities. They served as partners in crime for two episodes and continued to prank Elena, though when Zack lost the challenge for their team in Video Killed the Reality Star Risty was forced to make a difficult choice between voting for her new best friend or for the much more innocent Minerva. In the end, Risty chose to vote for Zack, and she was so ashamed of it that she wouldn't look at him at his elimination. The status of their friendship is currently unknown. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested After Elena bursted into the room furious that the shower head had broken on her, Zack slipped in the door cackling and stepped up to the breakfast counter. Risty asked him why he was so happy, and Zack offered to trade her something for bacon and eggs. Risty agreed and he gave her the screws to Elena's shower. Risty laughed and told him that she likes his style. Later, they went with Wes back to The Hotel to gather supplies. They made a rain stick and a tambourine and played them while Elena read a poem for Chris.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star In the beginning of the episode, the two teamed up to pull a prank with an RC car on Gabe and Elena. When their trick was discovered, Zack described them as "partners in crime". When Elena dragged Gabe up to her room the athlete and technophile exchanged a mischievous glance, following the rich kids to pull another prank. Zack mentioned in the confessional that even though he and Risty were physical opposites, they are very similar because she had a great sense of humor. When Zack was elected director for The Emmys' video, he asked Risty to help him set up scenes for their music video. When Elena questioned his authority, Risty defended Zack despite Elena fighting back. After Zack asked Risty to decorate the bedroom set, he raved about the results, claiming that she had superpowers. Ophelia approached them excited about her outfit, though they both agreed that she looked scary and sent her to Victor. When Victor reacted positively, they agreed to pretend that the entire experience didn't happen. He directed her on the ladder for the lighting until it was time for him to start directing. Risty had full confidence in Zack's video editing abilities and was the only one to see the finished video, which she complimented him on. When their team lost, Risty was left with a difficult decision to make: vote for Minerva, who she knew didn't deserve a vote, or Zack, her best friend but the reason they lost the challenge. She voted for Zack in the end, and would not look at him when he tried to say goodbye to her. Safest Catch Minerva found Risty moping in their room and question her behavior, saying that she had been acting like that for two days. The loudmouth connected her sadness to Zack's elimination, and Risty admitted that she felt guilty for voting for him. She explained that she only voted for him because the only other plausible option would be voting for Minerva, who deserved a vote even less because of her breakdown. Minerva changed the subject to "girl talk", saying that she thought Zack had a crush on Risty, though the athlete stated that she saw him as just a friend. During the challenge, Gabe was only able to convince Risty to help him out of the water by bringing up Zack. Sing Your Heart Out When Camille explained that she had been secretly sneaking around, Risty was the only one that connected the situation back to Zack's sabotage. This led to Camille finally revealing that she was the culprit. Teeth Monique claimed during her "hormonal teenagers" rant in Minerva's blog that if Zack was still around he and Risty would have been dating. Flashing Lights To try to relate to Ophelia, Risty explained how upset and guilty she felt after Zack's elimination. She said that she blamed herself for voting him off, saying that she could have saved him but instead only contributed. She said they had a connection despite only knowing each other for a few days, and that they were meant to be friends. When his picture appeared during the Losers' Round of the press conference, Risty commented that he was a wonderful person who was eliminated too soon, and if he hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time he would still be in the game and at the press conference with them. Thirteen When Monique was getting pulled into a tree by the undead, Risty and Wes tried to save her. Risty stopped trying, however, when she saw that Zack was the zombie who had taken the designer. She watched him bite into Monique's neck before turning away and demanding to Wes that they keep moving so she wouldn't be distracted by the technophile. Trivia *Risty and Zack were the first friendship to be seperated by an elimination. *They are complete physical opposites in race and height, though they are similar in personality. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships